1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parallel starter system for starting an internal combustion engine having at least two starters connected in parallel. Such parallel starter systems are used with engines having a larger displacement, in order to be able to supply the required high starter power.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 39 22 492 A1 describes a starter protection circuit for starting an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. A thermal switch, which operates a starter operation-interrupting relay in the event of a response, is assigned to the starter. After resuming the cold-switching state of the thermal switch, renewed starter operation may be achieved via a relay operation button.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2005 006 248 A1 describes a parallel starter system having a low wiring complexity. It includes multiple starters connected in parallel, each having a starter motor and an engagement relay. This parallel starter system may be implemented in a particularly simple and inexpensive manner if at least one of the switches includes a power relay, which switches the main current path to the respective starter motor, and the engagement relay, the power relay and the starter motor are implemented as a structural unit.